This invention relates to storage lockers for boats, including a center console having a unique electronic instrument storage arrangement and a modular safety equipment storage enclosure for that console.
Other boat center consoles and enclosures are found in the following patents:
______________________________________ PAT. NO. INVENTOR(S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1. 4,064,584 Funkhouser, J. H. 12/27/77 2. Des.192,397 Cohen, R. 3/13/62 3. Des.251,778 Trabue, T. M. 5/8/79 4. Des.262,009 Bednar, C. 11/24/81 ______________________________________
In addition, other center consoles are shown in the following publications:
1. 1990 Donzi Portfolio, especially pages 34-37 and 42-43; and PA0 2. Chris-Craft 1990 Fishing Boats, especially pages 4-5 and 10-11; PA0 3. Grady White Boats 1990 Catalogue, especially page 20 thereof; PA0 4. 1989 Four Winns Catalogue, especially pages 36 and 37 thereof; PA0 5. 1990 Lowe Aluminum Boats Catalogue, especially page 3 thereof; PA0 6. Sea-Ray 1990 Model Line, especially pages 4 and 5 thereof; and PA0 7. 1989 Hydra-Sports Sportfishing Boats Catalogue.